One and Only Love
by xamosy
Summary: It is about the reincarnated love of Atemu and Yuugi, how their deep love had allowed them to continue their love this life. But Yugi knows nothing about the past, what will happen when their rival appears in this life too, claiming to get his love back?


**Title: One and Only Love**

Part: 1

Author: Xamosy

Warnings: Light spoiler in some parts, yaoi, might get very 'dark' in the middle.

Ratings: M

Genre: Romance, tragedy, a little dark in the later chapters humor.

Pairings: Yami x Yugi

Disclaimer:

So sadly, I did not have the talent to think of such a wonderful manga likeYugioh, so I am obviously not the owner, therefore I don't own anything except this plot that I write.

Summery/Description:

It is about the reincarnated love of Atemu and Yuugi, how their deep love had allowed them to continue their love this life. But Yugi knows nothing about the past, what will happen when their rival appears in this life too, claiming to get his love back?

Names:

Well, I think I will use most of the character's name in their Japanese name.

In this chapter, character's name,

(Yami Yugi)-Yami Mutou/Pharaoh Atemu

(Yugi Mutou)-Yugi Mutou/Yuugi

Takurai Kudo-( a new character in my story)

* * *

"Yami talking to Yugi and via versa, same for normal people" 

((Yugi's thoughts))

(Yami's thoughts)

* * *

**Author's apologies:**

I'm very sorry I deleted the 18 chapters of this story. For those who are still supporting this story and me, I have returned and this story will be yaoi. For those who don't like it, please kindly leave. Thanks. Once again, thousand apologies to the fans of this story and millions thanks to Sansi who woke me from my grave.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Desires Not Satisfied, Known and Allowed**

...What are you trying to tell me?...

"Yami, why are you looking so depressed? What is bothering you?"

Yugi looked at his darker half, a tri-colour hair teen with beautiful tanned skin, red crimson eyes which could pierce through any soul and golden lightning bangs which shaped out his pointed but elegant face. It was drizzling outside, and Yami was sitting on the bed, staring out of the window, dazing at the rain falling outside. The once beautiful and confident eyes were gone, replaced with lost and hurt eyes.

Yami slowly turned his view to the one who called his name. Similar to Yami, Yugi has tri-colour hair with golden bangs, but he did not have a few strands of golden bangs sticking on his gravity resistant hair. Yugi also has a pair of amethyst eyes, which made him look like an angel, a very different image compared to his darker half. Suddenly, Yami grabbed Yugi's shoulders and pulled him into his bosom, hugging him very tightly, as if he might disappear any moment. Yugi's eyes widened at the sudden embrace and froze as he felt those strong arms pushed him deeper into his yami's embrace.

"Yami, what's wrong? Why are you hugging me so tightly? You have been acting weird ever since Takurai came to this town. Are you sick or feeling uncomfortable? Please answer me, I am very worried you know?"

Yami remained in silence but hugged Yugi even tighter. Yugi, who has always been very considerate and kind, relaxed and let himself fall into Yami's embrace while he place one of his arms around Yami's waist, the other stroking his back to comfort him. Yami blushed at the touch of Yugi, but kept his face down. This is the first time Yugi saw Yami so depressed and scared, through Yami's eyes he felt that Yami wanted to say something, but Yami kept everything to himself.

The eyes filled with hurt and depress made Yugi's heart felt endless pain as there was nothing he could do to make Yami feel better. It appeared that the situation worsen today, as compared to the other days, Yami had not spoken anything since he woke up. It is a Sunday and around 4-5pm in the afternoon. This made Yugi wonder if it was the constant rain which rained from morning till now, causing Yami to feel so depress, or was it something else...

While stroking Yami's back to calm him down, Yugi ask him in a soft and gentle tone.

"Yami, is there anything bothering you from your past memories? You can tell me, please don't suffer silently, my heart breaks seeing you so depress."

A cold sensation was felt at the right shoulder of Yugi after he finished his question.

"Yami...?"

He pulled Yami away and saw that he had tears streaming down his face.

"Yami...!"

Yugi said in a very shocked expression to find that his yami was crying.

"Please...please don't cry.."

Yugi says in a flustered tone and quickly place his fingers on Yami's face to wipe his tears away. "If you don't want to say anything, just don't say and don't think of anything which could make you sad."

Tears threatened to fall from Yugi's eyes as he saw his darker half so depressed. Yami grabbed Yugi's hand, which was still placed on his face and gently kiss it. With a swift move, he placed his fingers on Yugi's neck and at the blink of an eye, he locked his lips with Yugi's. Yugi, unaware of what had happened, opened his eyes widely at the sudden kiss from his darker half. He quickly pushed Yami away and covered his mouth with both of his hands, looking at Yami with his shocked, wide and innocent amethyst eyes, waiting for answers to be given.

"Yugi, I...I..."

Yami averted Yugi's questioning eyes, "I ..."

Before he could finish his sentence, tears fell down from Yugi's face as he stood up and ran out of the room, not wanting Yami to feel more depress seeing him cry, leaving a blushing Yami behind.

"Yugi !"

(What have I done?)

Yugi ran out of the house and onto the streets. Rain began sipping into his dry skin and his black T-shirt, causing the T-shirt to cling on tighter to his body. The rain water absorbed by the T-shirt shaped out his curved and slim body.

"I don't believe it! Yami ... Yami kissed me!"

((Did he like me?))

"No... Impossible!"

Shaking his head and keeping his confused thoughts away, Yugi ran into an alley as the rain continues to pour more heavily. Yugi had lost sight of where he is heading, he just wanted to keep on running.

"Yugi... ? Where are you?"

Yami had searched the entire house but no one was found. (Don't tell me he ran out of the house, but it is raining very heavily.)

Taking an umbrella in his hand, Yami dashed out of the house in search for his Light.

* * *

"Ahhhh!" Yugi tripped and fell down, twisting his right ankle as he fell. ((Damn it, that hurts! How am I going to go back home now, and where in the world am I?)) 

Yugi looked up to the surroundings which are unfamiliar to him. The rain poured more heavily and the vision of which way to go was very blur.

((Why am I so unlucky and so useless? Now I can't even stand! I can't help Yami and I don't know what he is thinking about! I have to admit I am not a gay; I don't swing that way, but ... why am I feeling a little of happiness in my heart when Yami kissed me? ))

Shaking his head again, ((Go away, dirty thoughts, I should not be thinking of that!))

"When is this rain going to stop?"

Yugi buried his head in his knees. "Because of this stupid sprain on my ankle, I cannot even stand!"

As he said that, his ankle began to prick him with pain. ((Oh great, it is getting worse now))

To forget the pain in his ankle, Yugi diverted his attention to think about Yami's weird actions and behavior these days.

((Why is Yami appearing so sad these few days? Why doesn't he tell me what happens? I could sense that he wants to tell me something, but why is he keeping quiet like nothing has happened? Ever since Takurai a new transferred student came, Yami has been acting weird.))

It all began two weeks ago.

A voice in the dark was heard,

_"I will claim him back..._

_I will make sure that he will be mine, and mine alone..._

_Forever mine..._

_And there is nothing you can do about that, almighty pharaoh..._

_Because you don't have the right,_

_And will never have...Never!"_

An evil laugh was heard after the curse was said.

TBC

* * *

**Author's nonsense**

Hey guys, what do u think about the story? It is a cross generation love story, so hope u all will like it. Please do give your comments, I will be very grateful.

Special thanks to:

Snowice (for helping me to beta-read.)


End file.
